


Dance

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys and their crushes, let them dance together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Tachimukai tries to teach Tsunami a simple dance.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Producktions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producktions/gifts).



He takes in a deep breath, stepping closer to the taller boy before him. He had been purely confident before this, words had gone out of his mouth without hesitation, confidence strong in his tone. But, he hadn't put everything together as he had offered this. Realization was now hitting him- how close they'd have to be together to practice simple dance steps, how intimate this could all be. It made his heart beat wildly against his chest to the mere thought.

Tachimukai holds his breath, calming himself as he mentally counts down from three. Blue eyes look to meet with darker ones. He's greeted with a warm, energetic smile. Tsunami doesn't seem bothered by this, by how close they are and what they'd be doing. He had been confused, at first, not seeing the point in learning a specific dance (why learn when you can just go with the flow?), but had agreed to take lessons from the goalkeeper.

So, the two had found an empty room, pushed things aside to give them enough space to move around in. And there they stood, a bit away from each other at first. Now the distance was closing and these dance lessons should be starting...soon.

They can't just stand in front of each other forever, he notes, so Tachimukai moves to take a hold of Tsunami's. He guides Tsunami's other free hand to his shoulder and then does the same.

"Alright," Tachimukai says, voice nearly cracking, "follow my lead, okay?"

"You got it, dude!" Tsunami chirps with overbearing enthusiasm. It makes the shorter smile, put his worries at ease for just a moment.

But then, he begins to move his feet, one step forward. Tsunami is confused, unsure of what to do. He tries to recall some of those fancy dances he'd seen before (as this was supposed to be one of them), but nothing had really ever stuck. It's not until Tachimukai gives him an order does he take a step back.

Tsunami's head is tilted downward, keeping his eyes on the movement of their feet, following Tachimukai's lead and how they were supposed to be moving in this weird thing called a box. He guessed it made sense, they were basically moving in the shape of a square, a box. The movement was simple, step back, step to the side, step forward, step to the other side, and so on and so on. Simple. Easy to repeat.

"Um," Tachimukai speaks up as they've paused in steps. "Are you comfortable with the basics?"

"I think so. Just gotta move to the beat of the square, huh?"

That's one way to put it and figures he understands enough. "Okay, then we're going to try and pick up the pace. And..." A pause as he feels his cheeks begin to flush. "You have to keep your eyes on me, not my feet."

"Huh? But, like, how am I supposed to see where I'm stepping?" He didn't want to accidentally step on the goalkeeper's feet. Heaven knows how many times he had already and had just barely missed doing so. For once he seemed distressed during this practice session.

"You'll do fine," he reassures. It was strange seeing him bothered by something so small, but he believed in the other. "If I can manage this, so can you."

Hearing that seems to spark some type of determination in the defender, his eyes sparkled and hands were nearly being squeezed. This wasn't like surfing or soccer, it was weird but he could figure out how this all worked. And he'd do it with his help to.

"Let's dance then!"

This time, Tachimukai utters a beat, keeping a certain tempo for the two to dance to. Tsunami slips up a couple of times, overstepping the box. But, he manages to keep his eyes on the other. That was the easier of the two to do, even if he was tempted to glance down and make sure he was doing this all right. Maybe he was, he had to be.

Then, something seems to spark inside the defender. He begins to pick up his pace, going faster than Tachimukai can count. The shorter tries to keep up with him, but the sudden speed isn't easy to dance to when he had been accustomed to his own pace.

"T-Tsunami!" He cries out, hoping to gather his attention. Sadly, he doesn't.

Instead, Tsunami had decided to sweep him off his feet,  _literally_. He forgets about the posture, the stance, the steps, hands leaving their right positions. They find their way to the goalkeeper's waist, wrapping around him as their bodies are pulled against each other. Tsunami pulls and lifts him off the ground, smiling and laughing as he's doing so.

He swings the other around in a circle, holding him tightly. It was something he'd seen done before and decided that it fit this fancy dance (sort of, he may have been picturing a different dance, he wasn't really sure). Meanwhile, Tachimukai had been gripping onto the other, still surprised by the sudden change in dance and leadership. But, that began to fade as he found himself enjoying being in the other's grip (though he wasn't too fond of being swung around like so, but he trusted the other enough to know he was safe and wouldn't be thrown).

Although, that excitement and joy was shortly lived. The surfer, who was just about to swing the other around one last time, had lost his footing and began to fall back. It was a sudden movement neither saw coming. Both had realized they were falling just a little too late and Tsunami had hit the floor with a loud thud, Tachimukai landing right on top of him.

"Ah!" The goalkeeper gasps, as he collides against him. He quickly pushes himself up and looks down to the other. "Are you alright? That didn't hurt, did it?"

Tsunami lets out a groan, a hand trying to rub his lower back. "Nah, I'm good. That's guna leave a bruise though." He smiles, giving the other a thumbs up, reassuring he was fine. "That was totally fun."

"It..." It was out of place, uncalled for, not how the dance was supposed to be done. Thankfully, Tachimukai wasn't a stickler for the rules. And even he had enjoyed that little burst of difference in dance. It had thrown the stress away, made him realize that he was being a little too serious for this lesson. "It was."

"Sorry about messing with your groove though," he apologizes and scratches at his head. "I won't do it next time, but, like, I just felt that I  _had_  to. And you can't just ignore a feeling that's ready to burst."

A weak laugh escapes Tachimukai as he shakes his head. "No, I guess not," he replies while looking down at him. "I don't suggest doing that for the actual dance though. Unless if it's for practice." Or if the dance needed it. But this wasn't one that did.

"Maybe I should just make my own dance. That'd be cool." The thought makes him grin and it almost looks like he's ready to follow through on that idea. "And you can be my dance partner! Then I'll be the one teaching you how to dance."

"If you do think of a dance, then I'd- ah!" Tachimukai is interrupted by the other putting his arms around him, pulling him down and embracing him once again, this time without the swirling movements.

"We'll be the best dancers ever! Oh, but I really gotta think of something first, huh?" He'd figure that out...probably. "Anyway, let's chill for a bit, yeah?"

Tachimukai opened his mouth to protest, wanting to suggest they should move and at least go sit against the wall or on the chairs instead of the ground. He was still worried about the other and his (possible) injury. But instead, he lets out a sigh, giving up just this once. It's a little embarrassing and he's really glad no one else is around to see them like this. He could imagine the others jumping to conclusions and it really makes him blush.

"Alright, but afterwards, we're going to practice a little more."


End file.
